Thunder
by darensgirll
Summary: It's summer and rain seems to be all around. Can a storm be something more than just a storm? For Ricky and Adrian, bring on the thunder.


**DISCLAIMER:** One-shot. I do not own Adrian, Ricky, John or The Secret Life of the American Teenager. (Alicia's all mine!) I just think I was long overdue for a Ricky/Adrian story, there's certainly not a lot of Ricky/Adrian lovin' anymore, which makes me sad. And yeah, I brought Alicia back, because I could just picture her so perfectly in my head, she'd be quite adorable. But, she was four in the other story, and in this one she's three. So, yeah. And I like rain. Rain+Radrian+babies=FanFic for Ness ;-) This idea was given to me from the song **Thunder** by Boys Like Girls. But, I'll stop babbling now, enjoy!

Thunder

The rain that Summer was more than expected. It wouldn't just drizzle. It would pour, leaving the street shiny and fresh.

"The sound puts them to sleep." My wife would call me up at work after she got our three-year-old daughter, Alicia, and my seven-year-old son, John, her step-son, to bed.

"Yeah?" I'd ask playfully.

"Yeah." She'd answer back.

I didn't have to be with her to know she was at home, cross-legged on the window seat, gazing at the falling rain, watching the way it moved the trees and the grass.

"How beautiful does the rain look tonight?"

"Pretty beautiful." She would calmly answer.

"I love you." I'd answer back to her.

"You too." And she'd hang up. After she hung up, I didn't have to be with her to know she would run into the Alicia's room, where John and her would be cuddled up in a ball. Even though it was humid as hell, they'd be under the throw blanket, wrapped in its' warmth.

I'd come in around nine, when the rain fell the hardest. I walked in the door, wiping my shoes on the tile, waiting to hear the squeaky noise that would be released.

I didn't have to be with her to know that at this moment, Adrian would hear the squeak of my freshly rained-on shoes, tip toe down the hall, and wrap her arms around the back of my neck.

"Hey you." I looked in her eyes, which were glowing.

"Hey." She looked so beautiful when it rained. Not that she didn't look beautiful everyday, but when it rained, something about the atmosphere made her _exceptionally_ beautiful.

"You look _stunning_." I ran my hand down her cheek, waiting for her to reach her lips out to me. As our faces arrived closer, she pulled back.

"You know," she said with an adorable giggle, "You use a new word everyday. Yesterday, I was 'flawless'. The day before that I was 'radiant'. The day before the day before that I was 'angelic'."

"Would you rather me stick to one?" I laughed, reached out for the small of her back and gently tickled it, making her burst out in laughter.

"Sh, Ricky!" She continued to laugh. "Ricky! You're gonna-"

At that moment, I lifted her up, pulling her legs around my backside, holding her waist for support.

"Am I gonna wake them now?" I walked into the bedroom with her in my arms and placed her down on the bed.

I tugged at the sleeves of her shirt, slowly tearing it off.

As I did that, she tugged at my jacket, pulling it off of my back, smoothing her manicured hands down my shirt.

Another laugh came out of her mouth. "Ricky! _Ricky_!" She kicked her legs up in the air, missing my face.

"That- that's sexy." I tickled her again, making her laugh harder this time. Right as she reached to tickle me back, she jumped.

"**BOOM**!" The dim room lit up in seconds, a lightning bolt racing in the sky. The thunder had to have been the loudest strike of thunder I have ever heard.

"You were scared!" I tickled her again, making her laugh the hardest I've seen her laugh all night.

"Was not!" She said aggressively, reaching out to tickle my abs.

"**BOOM BOOM BOOM**!" Another bang of thunder came, and tip toes were heard running down the hall.

"Quick, a shirt!" I grabbed my large white t-shirt, throwing it over Adrian's soft curls, trying not to ruin her hair.

I stared at her and laughed at the way it ran down her body, almost a nightgown on her, baggy at the waist and neck.

"Mommy?" I looked up from the bed, spying Alicia at the foot of it. She was clutching a teddy bear, her skin radiant in the dark, just like her mothers.

"Daddy?" I heard my son's voice this time, standing right behind Alicia.

"We're scared, it's the tunder!" Adrian laughed at the way Alicia had said 'thunder'.

"The _tunder_, baby?" Adrian motioned for Alicia and John to come up on our bed.

"Yea, mommy. It goes **BOOM**!" Alicia waved her arms in the air, motioning to Adrian how the thunder had scared her.

Alicia sat on Adrian's lap as I watched Adrian stroke her hair. I grabbed John and placed him on mine.

"Y'know, when I was a little girl, I used to come into my mommy's room when I heard thunder, just like you guys did." Adrian had her storytelling face on, and John, Alicia and I were all ears.

"Did it go **BOOM**?" Alicia used her adorable hand gesture again, trying to explain to Adrian.

Adrian chuckled, looking up from Alicia and at me. "It went boom."

"How many _booms_?" John then asked.

"A lot, John. A lot of booms. So many booms, that I would tip toe over to my mommy's room, peek in and make sure she was there." Adrian paused. "And you know what she told me about the booms?"

This story could go anyway, but I was too busy admiring the way she was with the kids to pay close attention. I watched the way John stared at her in awe, and the way Alicia wrapped her body around Adrian's upper body, grasping her tightly.

"She told me that whenever you hear a _boom_, think of God."

"God?" John asked.

"God." Adrian tapped John's head. "All of the booms you hear, that's God."

"Why would he do that?!" Alicia asked in shock. "Gods a good guy, right mommy?"

"He's not doing anything bad, silly!" She tickled Alicia's belly, bringing her into laughter. "Whenever there's a thunder storm, think of God at a bowling alley."

Now this story was getting interesting. "What's it called when you knock down ten pins, John?" She asked him.

"A strike!" John excitedly blurted out.

"Bingo! A strike. So, the _boom_ noise you hear- that's God, and he just got a strike!"

I laughed at her story, admiring the way she told it. Everything about it was perfect.

"So, where's the bowling alley, Adrian?" John turned to her, smiling at the thought of God bowling.

"In Heaven."

"Why there?" He questioned.

"Heaven's a beautiful place." Adrian breathed heavily. "And thunderstorms, well, they can be beautiful things."

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah, John, beautiful." Adrian kissed John on the cheek, with an already drowsy Alicia on her lap.

"Goodnight, mommy."

I wondered if I was the only one who noticed my son call Adrian 'mommy' for the first time. "Goodnight, John."

She picked up Alicia, tucking her under the covers, snuggled in her arms. I did the same for John.

She then made sure the room was quiet, and reached over to the lamp. Before she shut it off, I reached over John and Alicia, grabbing a lock of her hair.

"Hey."

"Hey." She smiled.

"You know how I always call you those names? Flawless? Radiant? Angelic?"

"Yeah. I do." She bit her lip, gazing into my eyes.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna have a new one."

"And what would that be?" She teasingly said, pressing her lips together.

"Thunder."

And the lamp flickered, leaving the room dark. Adrian and Alicia and John and me, arm in arm, embracing the storm.


End file.
